


You Know I've Only Felt Religion When I've Lied With You

by gayunsolved



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluffy Smut, Just the softest, Listen I'm Weak, M/M, Matt centric, Praise Kink, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayunsolved/pseuds/gayunsolved
Summary: For all the things Jeremy's hands have held, the best by far is Matt.





	You Know I've Only Felt Religion When I've Lied With You

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative summary: I just wanted to write a little Matt-centric thing because he's so beautiful and wonderful and I love him. 
> 
> Basically just a little drabble about Matt being pretty in bed. Also Matt's thighs, the one true kink.
> 
> Title From Colors by Halsey.  
Summary inspired by Cecilia and the Satellite by Andrew McMahon.

Jeremy always considered himself one of the luckiest people alive. After all, he got to spend every single day with Matt, from waking up to his steady breathing to falling asleep wrapped in his arms. But some nights, he knew he was truly the luckiest person alive, because he got to see Matt the way no one else did: naked.

“You’re so beautiful,” Jeremy breathed quietly on one such night. “I can’t stop lookin’ at you.”

Jeremy took a long moment to drink in the incredible scene before him. Indeed, Matt was a sight to behold. He was naked and sprawled on the king sized bed, vulnerable in a way only Jeremy got to experience. His hair was mussed and damp with sweat, spread out on the pillow like a halo. His chest, littered with dark hickies, rose and fell with his quick, gasping breaths. The trail of bites continued down the soft slope of his stomach, contrasting beautifully with his pale skin and complimenting his dark happy trail well. He was beautifully, achingly hard, his cock resting neglected against his hip. His thick thighs were pressed together, trembling with need. Jeremy admired the ghosts of handprints he had left there on other nights.

“Hey,” Jeremy cooed, pressing a chaste kiss to Matt’s hip. “Can you spread your legs for me, pretty boy?”

Matt’s head dropped back against the pillow, Jeremy’s words coursing hot through his veins and bringing a flush to his face. But a rush of self consciousness got to him simultaneously, and he faltered in his obedience. His eyes were slightly unfocused as he looked at Jeremy, who was kneeling next to him on the bed, looking at him like he hung the stars.

“Matt, baby, listen to me. You’re so fuckin’ stunning. I know you’ll be good for me,” Jeremy purred, knowing exactly what to say to make Matt’s worries fade. “I just keep falling in love with you more and more. Look at you, baby, all beautiful and all _ mine_. I can’t take my eyes off of you. Come on, spread your legs for me, I wanna make you feel good.”

Reluctantly, Matt spread his legs a few inches and let Jeremy gently bully them apart enough for him to sit between his plush thighs. Jeremy ran his hands appreciatively over Matt’s hips and down his thighs, reveling in the whimpers of sensitivity and need that fell from Matt’s parted lips.

“Jer,” Matt gasped, eyes squeezed shut behind fogged up glasses. His hands scrabbled to find purchase on sheets already slick with sweat. “Please, need you. Need more.” 

“Shh, baby, I’ll give you everything you want, you just gotta be patient.” 

“Now,” Matt whined, opening his glassy eyes to implore Jeremy. “Please, J.” 

“Well, you _ are _ being awfully good, aren’t you?” Jeremy asked in a hushed tone. Matt flushed darker and nodded eagerly. “Since you asked so nicely, I’ll let you have what you want, okay baby?”

Matt nodded eagerly, and Jeremy leaned down to brush against his lips in a gentle kiss. While Matt let his mouth drop open for Jeremy to lick into it, Jeremy reached to the nightstand on his side of the bed to find a bottle of lube. When he sat back, he had popped the cap open and drizzled some on his first two fingers. He warmed it slowly between his fingers, enjoying the look of utter desperation gracing Matt’s beautiful face. 

“Fuck, Matt, you just look so pretty when you need me so bad, I can’t stop looking at you.” 

“Don’t look. Touch me,” Matt whined impatiently, “I need it.” 

“Okay, okay, baby.” Jeremy huffed out a laugh. “Just relax for me, okay? 

Matt did his very best to relax, to make it easy for Jeremy to press a thick finger into him. Jeremy worked slowly, getting Matt used to the stretch before adding a second finger and curling them in deeper. Matt let out a shaky moan, still trying to relax instead of clenching around Jeremy’s fingers in utter desperation. The moan dragged into a high whine as Jeremy transitioned to three fingers. When Jeremy’s blunt fingertips brushed against his prostate, Matt couldn’t resist clenching around the fingers inside him, bringing up a similar whine from somewhere in Jeremy. 

“Feel good, baby?” Jeremy asked as he continued brushing against the sensitive nerves. He always enjoyed watching Matt fall apart under him. 

“So...so good,” Matt gasped out. His dark eyelashes were wet with tears and his bitten lips were parted in pure ecstasy. His heavy thighs were trembling and tensing as they bracketed Jeremy’s hips. And Jeremy just couldn’t get enough of the power he had to make this beautiful man fall apart. 

“You’re just so pretty for me,” Jeremy murmured. “You wanna cum for me, babe? Make your pretty stomach all messy for me?”

Matt knew Jeremy was just babbling, saying what came to mind with his filter dissolved by arousal, but it was getting to him anyway. The praise just lit fires under his skin, making him teeter on the edge of orgasm even though Jeremy hadn’t touched his dick. He couldn’t even form words to respond, so he just did his best to nod, only further messing up his sweaty hair. Jeremy understood, though, and he curled his fingers more intently inside Matt, forcing Matt over the edge with a gasping moan. Matt spilled on his stomach and hips, hands still clawing at the sheets in desperate pleasure. Jeremy kept working with his fingers through it, only pulling them out when Matt went boneless in exhaustion. 

“Matt,” Jeremy whispered. “I love you so much. You’re so fucking beautiful.” He could say it a thousand times and it wouldn’t be enough. Matt was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. And he was somehow the lucky bastard who got to see him like this. With Matt Bragg as his partner in bed and in crime, Jeremy was truly the luckiest person in the world.


End file.
